


AU where everyone just went to therapy instead of having villain arcs

by Silvalina



Series: Puffy, the therapeutic sheep [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, Puffy is the only person i respect, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Therapy, They all get the fucking therapy, good for these dumbasses, philza is a good dad, they talk shit out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvalina/pseuds/Silvalina
Summary: "Hello im technoblade and i have an addiction to chaos""hello im dream and i like to be above others""hey im wilbur and i have daddy issues, does anyone else have issues?"Almost everyone has their hands in the air.-------------what if: puffy joined earlier and is kinda the most responsible and scariest person, phil is a good dad, wilbur isnt dead, everyone just talks like wtf brooh yeah, the ff itself isnt as shitty as this summary dwdiscord server yaaaay: https://discord.gg/qNhBWRwbCb
Series: Puffy, the therapeutic sheep [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122242
Comments: 19
Kudos: 218





	AU where everyone just went to therapy instead of having villain arcs

“Alright! Everyone gather around!”

Puffy was normally a very calm and composed person. Even though she was a little small and very fluffy as well as unthreatening looking, she could pack a punch. And everyone around her knew that. Which is why they complied when she spoke up.

It had only been a couple of days after the manberg-pogtopian war, at least that was what she heard.

Joining this server earlier than she anticipated had been a good idea in the end, with all these traumatized kids running around. She clicked her tongue, looking at the group of awkward people standing around her.

This was going to take some time.

“Ok, as we can see here, you all have problems. It would be nice if you could take a seat and we’ll start, alright?”

No one was allowed to have weapons or armor in this room, as was the rule, especially after everything that had happened in the wars. Technoblade was leaning against a wall, throwing glances around the room as he stood next to his father, Philza, who just looked at him with a soft look before said man looked over to the kids, Tommy and Tubbo, Puffy’s eyes following him. The kids were at the exact opposite of the room, both of them still tremendously hurt from the fight, away from most people. Nihachu was with them, standing by them protectively, throwing everyone dirty looks as if to try something.

On the other side of the room, near Techno and Phil, were Dream and his small group, looking at her as if they were out of place and why they were here. She just sighed.

Another look was thrown to her by some other members, scattered around the room. Behind her had been Wilbur for the whole time, leaning against a wall as well, nervously pressing his hands together. She called Phil over.

“You think you could rally them all up? I want this to get started.”

The man just nodded and stood in the middle of the room, spreading his wings wide, producing a big wave of wind that went around the room, giving him all the attention he needed.

“Sit.”

He channeled all his dad energy and gave them the most disappointed expression he could, everyone quickly scattering around and sitting down, gathering in their little groups again.

Puffy just went over to him afterwards, laughing slightly.

“I will never know how you do that, old friend.”

Phil just gave her a smile and sat down, right between Will and Tommy, relaxing them both. Techno sat to Wilburs other side while Tubbo was on Tommy's side. They were all just glad to have their dad.

Puffy waited for them to settle down and clapped her hands, looking around.

“Hey, thank you for not killing each other yet! That is a start, isn't it?”

She walked around the circle a little before Dream started talking, exasperated.

“Why are we even here, this is st-”

Puffy just looked down at him, making him shut up immediately.

“Well, young man, I've heard you did some things that are quite… Morally dubious. Giving someone who is clearly going down the drain with TnT isn't a very sane idea.”

In the background someone winced, rubbing his arms while he looked down at his shoes, ignoring stares from everyone around him. Phil just put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, grounding him a little.

“Well, any more questions on why you are here?”

Everyone shook their heads rapidly.

A small smile spread over her face, hands clasping together.

“Perfect, now why don't you all introduce yourself and say why you think you are here.”

This was going to be a long day.

  
  


\-----------------------------------------------

“-say that you shouldn't have gone and blown up Tubbo’s face!”

“I was peer pressured, Tommy! And it's hard for me not to blow things up, you know that!”

\--------------------------------------

“Yeah, I was a shit father. Shouldn't have pulled you into that war.”

“Well, I mean you were kinda going insane in the end but yeah.”

They hug.

\------------------------------------

“That was stupid of you, by the way. I mean what the fuck-”

“Language!”

“Well, killing pets wasn't the best decision, I'm not gonna lie. Well, we all have our downs and at least I didn't betray people as much as Technoblade.”

“That's not very hard, Sapnap.”

The piglin and the black haired man gave each other looks.

\----------------------------------

Puffy sighed, watching Dream and Tommy go off in a shouting match once again, this time over Tommy insulting him and Dream calling him weak.

She needed more coffee.

\--------------------------------

“Hello my name is Technoblade and I have a problem with chaos and destruction, withers, addiction to blood and competitiveness.”

Everyone just looked at him while he sat down again, looking more dead inside than before.

“Hello my name is Dream, and I probably have an ego way too big for my head- do I really need to say this, BBH?”

The other just nodded, urging him on to continue.

Dream sighed. This was going to be a long day.

  
  


“Hello my name is Wilbur Soot and I have daddy issues as well as… exploding anger problems, just a tad bit of insanity and… I like to blow things up.”   
  


Techno cheered in the background.

\------------------------------

“-just saying that it would be nice if you would stop and try to not manipulate people around you.”   
  


Peoples heads were perking up, wondering at the maturity in Tommy's voice as he finally stopped screaming at Dream. This was a good development at least.

\-----------------------------

Everyone left at the end, some hearts heavier, some lighter than before. SOme problems talked about, some were still up in the air.

Phil had helped Puffy tidy everything up in the end, all three of his sons coming to help as well, working alongside in silence.

Maybe they didn't do much, but this was a start.


End file.
